


Burnt Out

by jisooscat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'll probably finish the other chapters soon isk, i'm just posting this for future reference, this is just such a mes s s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisooscat/pseuds/jisooscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firewood starts burning. Mingyu can feel the excitement of his heart slowly thumping to the beat of the music. His hands start fidgeting to the rhythm and he can feel his cheeks lifting up. the figure before him never breaks the eye contact they’ve been sharing. He can see the fire in their eyes far away, and it was enough to light the match inside him.</p>
<p>Also known as: I don't know whether I should continue this or not but here it is anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Out

**Author's Note:**

> Mingyu is bad at keeping up. Maybe that's okay though. Time seems to be slowing down for him anyways.

“You know what? _I quit._ ”

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

 

“You heard me. I’m leaving.”

 

“Kim Mingyu, who do you think you ar-“

 

The boy slammed the door behind him, leaving his employer in utter shock and disbelief. Mingyu has been working for the sales company for the past 3 years ever since he got out of college. The idea of the boy quitting his job as a marketer wasn’t a surprise, it was the amount of frustration and anger that he let out. Of course, he never did like his job. He just needed one to pay off rent and living. A waste of time really.

 

After grabbing all his stuff from work, Mingyu hustled down the sidewalk, walking to get to his bus stop. He could care less about the pedestrians shuffling around him, giving him stares now and then. They didn’t matter to him. He was too hot headed.

 

The boy stomped into the bus and sat down, putting his laptop bag on his lap. The bus roared to life and continued its journey. Mingyu exhaled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He looked up at the creaky ceiling and stared at the faded, torn ads that covered it. He probably overreacted back there.

 

Mingyu didn’t intend to practically yell at his employer. Honestly. He was probably more frustrated with himself. He didn’t spend 4 years in college just to get a bum job for the rest of his life. Being a marketer wasn’t bad, but it just…didn’t seem right. Mingyu keeps feeling like he has something important to do in the long haul. Something pleasing and gratifying like the view of passing cars and swaying trees outside of the window. The hasty patches of clouds scattered across the bright sky, making the sunny landscape more relaxing to the eye. He has a bugging feeling that he’s supposed to be doing something that makes a part of the city canvas. His own brush in the whole painting. His own colors. His own look. Mingyu doesn’t want to be someone generic; he’s sick and tired of being ‘some guy at the company.’

 

He wants to have his own his colours and brush them on the earth’s canvas.

 

Seconds later, his phone starts ringing and vibrating in his pocket. Shaken out of his day dreaming, Mingyu quickly takes out his phone from his pocket and sees the caller ID and picks up.

 

“Hey Hansol.”

 

“Yo, wassup bro? How’s it going?” Horrible really. Hansol seemed too cheery though, so Mingyu just says empty words.

 

“It’s been fine. How’s your recording sessions so far?” Mingyu doesn’t notice how much he’s been tapping his foot, or wiping his nose.

 

“Tiring to be honest. My producer keeps telling to me to fix this and that on my rapping. It’s been an hour so I’m taking a short break.” Mingyu could hear his friend sigh, “It’s all really tiresome, but hey, that’s a musical career for you. What about you? How’s your marketing job so far? Gotten a promotion yet?” Hansol chuckled at the end. Mingyu didn’t know what to say. Should he just confess instead?

 

“I…may or may not just quit a few minutes ago.” He bit his lip. The other side of the phone was silent for a few seconds.

 

“….Oh my god. You’re serious?”

 

“Yeah, I was pretty much yelling at my employer.”

 

Vernon started laughing, potentially from secondhand embarrassment. “ _Oh my god_ , I think you just screwed yourself over man. What were you thinking?” Mingyu puffed up his cheeks on reflex. What  _was_  he thinking?

 

“I don’t know, I think I just got mad at everything and just quit.”

 

“Yeah, no wonder why you rage quit so much during video games.” Mingyu pouted. That only happened a few times.

 

“But seriously,” Hansol sounded more serious, “what were you thinking? How are you gonna get a job now? I’ve known you ever since I had those Harry Potter glasses that made people make fun of me in middle school; quitting isn’t your style.”

 

“I don’t know, I guess it just wasn’t my thing. Sitting and doing the same thing for 3 years took a toll on me.” Mingyu could hear some shuffling on the other side, along with a couple of voices in the background. Hansol replied back to the voices.

 

“Hey sorry man, but my break is over. Come to the studio though, I told the people to let you in. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other anyways.”

 

Mingyu really wanted to say no. He just wanted to be alone in his apartment and play video games or play on his phone. His mind just felt so detached from the world, and he didn’t want to knot back the connection. He couldn’t put what he felt into words. Empty? Missing something? Cold inside? It didn’t matter. He didn’t want to visit, even though this is a childhood friend he’s talking about.

 

“Seeing you would be great but I-“

 

“Ok nice! I hope you get here soon. I’m almost done recording so I’ll probably finish by the time you’re here. See ya.” In a hurry, he hung up.

 

God _dammit_  Hansol.

 

Mingyu internally groaned and quickly set up a route to get to the recording studio. There’s no way of backing out now. He didn’t want to abandon his friend.

 

___

 

“Hey uh, I’m here for Hansol Chwe? Is he done recording?” Mingyu stepped up to the desk, sheepishly asking.

 

The lady stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “No, sorry. Hansol should be finishing up at 1:45. Who are you again?”

 

“Uh, Mingyu. Mingyu Kim.” The secretary quickly flipped through sheets of paper with times and dates on them. She finally looked up at the boy after a moment.

 

“Oh, Mingyu, you’re Hansol’s companion! Sorry about that. Come in if you’d like.” She smiled and brightened up, gesturing to the big glass doors leading down a hallway.

 

The boy nodded and thanked her, making his way down to Hansol’s region of the building. He’s been here a couple of times, since his friend had been doing music for more than 5 years. It was a cool structure; The walls were a dark steel grey with a tint of blue. The name “PLEDIS” in big block letters hung on the wall to his right. Further down the hallway, Mingyu could notice the brown wooden doors on the sides that remained shut and occasionally said “ _do not disturb_ ” and “ _no one here_ ”. The faint sound of music was just loud enough for Mingyu to hear over his loud footsteps.He started walking towards the sound, hoping to find his childhood friend.

 

Mingyu can’t exactly remember when he met Hansol at middle school. His hyperactive yet quiet mind back then was too invested in video games and listening to music he really liked. He didn’t have much friends, or other people to chat with everyday. People tend to avoid him anyways. He overheard a group of girls whispering about how “cold and upset” he always looked, so they avoided him; as well as other kids. He’d usually be drawing in this little sketchbook so it didn’t matter to him. He didn’t bother anyone and no one bothered him.

 

One day, the school bell rang; signalling that school was over for the day. Mingyu didn’t hear however, as he was blasting music in his ears. After the teacher scolded him for not listening, Mingyu put his school supplies in his bag and made his way out of the door. The hallways were completely empty; the students were already out of the school. The boy continued walking down the hallway; making his way to the subway.

 

However, he stopped in his steps. He heard muffled voices and deaden noises in the direction of the washrooms. Being the hyperactive and curious kid he was, he wanted to investigate the sounds coming from the boys washroom.

 

“ _You don’t belong here, kid_.” Mingyu quietly pressed himself up to the door, hearing the soft voices on the other side.

 

“You’re different from us. Why do you think you’re better than us?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Good, because you aren’t,  _halfer._ ”

 

“Don’t call me that.” The voice seemed timid. Like regretting saying those words.

 

“Excuse me? What’d you say glasses?”

 

“Yo, this kid’s ugly face is pissing me off too much. Why don’t we flush him?”

 

“You’re right, it’s been a long time.” Mingyu’s eyes looked shocked. He had to do something.

 

Mingyu swung the door open, making it bang against the bathroom wall hard. 3 kids turned around to him, while a brown haired kid was standing short, stared at him, scared. Mingyu began processing the situation.  _3 against 1_. He was still taller, but did he look more intimidating? He wasn’t the fighting type. He was lanky and tall, barely fit.

 

“Yo, we’re little busy here.” The kid in the centre, appearing to be the leader. Mingyu gulped, making an attempt to look as cold and intimidating as possible.

 

“Leave the kid alone.” The kid on the left scoffed.

 

“What? Is he yours to bully or something?”

 

“Y-yeah….I can bully-Only I’m allowed to bully this kid. I’ll flush him.” Suddenly, the student on the right tapped the leader’s shoulder, realizing something.

 

“Yo, isn’t he the guy that _no one talks_  to? The kid that draws in his book or whatever everyday in the corner. I heard he beat a guy up so bad they had to transfer him here. I even heard that he  _draws the bloody fights in his book_. He must be mental or something.” Mingyu felt like a knife stabbed him in the chest. Is that what people really thought of him? Ouch; and those drawings of his were  _flowers,_ not bloody faces or fists. Gross.

 

The leader just stared at him, trying to decipher on what to do. The small kid being bullied just kept staring at Mingyu, twitching his fingers and adjusting his circle glasses every now and then.

 

“You better mess him up real good, he’s a crappy  _halfer_  in this school.” Mingyu just nodded.

 

“Leave.” The leader motioned his hands to his friends to follow him leaving. The three of them gave Mingyu one last curious look. He stayed stone cold.

 

The washroom fell silent after. The kid just kept looking at the ground, twiddling his fingers. Mingyu didn’t know how to start a conversation. What should he even  _say?_  You’re welcome? You okay?

 

“You’re a bad liar.” He spoke up. He shyly looked up at Mingyu’s surprised face. He looked innocent. A bit skeptical.

 

“….I know. They believed it though.” Mingyu scratched the back of his head. Now it was his turn to look at the ground.

 

“Why did you defend me? Why not just call me a halfer.” The taller boy just shrugged.

 

“Didn’t seem right that they were bulling you for being half Korean and half….whatever. Plus people wear glasses. You shouldn’t be made fun of.”

 

The kid smiled sheepisly, “You didn’t actually beat up a guy, right?” Mingyu laughed, “Nah. I may be taller than almost everyone in my grade, but all the muscles you see on me are from video games and wii sports.”

 

The two laughed. It grew silent again. The bullied student bit his lip.

 

“What’s your name?” Something lit up in Mingyu. He grinned.

 

“Mingyu Kim.  _What’s yours_?”

 

“Hansol Chwe. Thanks man.”

 

___

 

Mingyu was waiting for Hansol to come out of the studio. He was thinking about past memories when he finally came out. Hansol thrown on his jacket, and smiled.

 

“Hey man!” Mingyu stood up and hugged his friend, patting his back as well. The boy was content to see his friend, despite wanting to go lie in bed. He hasn’t seen Hansol for a couple of months. He was a sight for his sore eyes.

 

“Have you eaten lunch yet? I’m starving.” Mingyu shrugged, “I think I saw a burger place south of here.”

 

Hansol instantly brightened up. Mingyu knew he would, he loves burgers. Cheeseburgers to be specific. “That’s great! Let’s go then.” He dragged Mingyu out of the building, his stomach as a great motivator.

 

As they exited the building and continued walking down to the restaurant, Hansol kept blathering about his exhausting day with recording and tweaking some of his lyrics. Mingyu occasionally nodded. He tuned out every now and then, but he wanted to look like he was listening.

 

“-and the worst part is I have to do all this again tomorrow. It’s waring my body and mind.” Hansol buzzed his lips. He glanced at Mingyu. He looked forward, his face in concentration. The young rapper wanted his friend to talk more.

 

“So,” Hansol started off with, “Have you been  _drawing more these days_?” Mingyu perked up and looked at the other boy. He lowered his eyes to the ground and smiled. “I haven’t doodled anything the past few months, much less drawn in my sketchbook.”

 

Mingyu was fascinated with illustration and art behind everything. He loved looking at nature and saw beauty in its art form. He found settling sunsets, fields of flowers, striking trees and fanciful flowers breathtaking. When he was younger, he’d take all the warm colours from his pencil crayon case and started drawing scenery from his bedroom window (since his parents didn’t allow him outside; they thought it wasn’t safe for him). His passion extended to portraiture, charcoal and still life. It was a hobby he wanted to push forward as a career. However, because of restricting parents and the stereotypical, “ _Art doesn’t get you anywhere_ ”, he decided he would become a sales manager.

 

And look at how that turned out to be.

 

Mingyu continued talking, “I guess I’ve been too busy studying in college that I left my sketchbook to collect dust. I’m not even sure where it is at my apartment.” He shrugged. Hansol let out a sound of disappointment.

 

“You were always great at drawing man. You should pursue it now that you’ve got nothing to lose.” Mingyu scoffed again, “ _Literally._ ” He made a mental note to find his sketchbook in his apartment and start drawing.

 

The two reached the restaurant, opening the glass door and being welcomed by the warm air. It was mid October, and the weather has been getting cold ever since the beginning of the month. They were greeted by a pretty waitress, who sat them at a table next to the glass wall. Soft music was echoing in the background as shuffling of feet and chatter filled the room. Sounds from the kitchen could be heard if you listened closely. The atmosphere was relaxing.

 

“Would you guys like to start off with some water to drink?” Mingyu and Hansol nodded their head and thanked their waitress. Hansol threw off his denim jacket and Mingyu took off his leather one as well as his red scarf. As she left them to get their drinks, the boys picked up their menus and began to scan the items printed on it.

 

“There’s a cheeseburger combo on here.” Mingyu stated, not even looking up from the list. Hansol’s eyes lit up.

 

“Really? _Where!?_ ”

 

“In the kids section; it suits you. 13 years and under.” Mingyu laughed, showing his toothy grin. Hansol kicked him under the table.

 

They both ended up ordering the cheeseburger combo, gaining strange looks from the waitress when she placed their plates on their table to serve. The two boy laughed when the tiny plates of fries, a cheeseburger and tiny chicken nuggets were in front of them. They dug in anyways, feeling like 12 year olds.

 

_They were happy._

 

__

 

“ _Oh my god dude. Listen_. That was  _NOT_  for a 13 year old. I am stuffed and I haven’t even finished my chicken nuggets.” Hansol laid back against his chair, stuffed. He peered over Mingyu who, a man with many strange quirks, was still eating his kiddie plate.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mingyu managed to spew out, despite the numerous fries in his mouth. “I bet I’m still going to be hungry after I’m done.” Mingyu was a slower eater, but Hansol ate way less than him. His eating habits were abnormal anyways; he didn’t really have meals, just countless snack breaks during the day.

 

“Hey,” Mingyu pointed at the other’s plate, “Are you going to finish?” Hansol just grunted. The other boy shrugged and took his plate, finishing it off with ketchup. The two friends just looked around, playing on their phones a couple of times before looking at the glass wall next to them. The white noise in the background was the only thing that didn’t make the atmosphere so awkward.

 

Hansol clicked his tongue and decided to break the silence between them, “ _What are you gonna do now_?” The air grew still. Mingyu shrunk. His leg twitching up and down.

 

“I could always apply for another marketing job.” His eyes were glued to his plate. He didn’t want to look at his friend’s eyes. He didn’t want to see another person disappointed with him.

 

“Yeah, but would you commit to it?” Hansol placed his elbow on the table, his head resting on top of his hand. His voice was decreasing but in Mingyu’s mind, it was getting louder and louder.

 

Mingyu shook his head, “Probably not. You know me. I would probably quit after a few years.” He decided to look up at Hansol, seeing if he was upset. He wasn’t.

 

He looked more worried than disappointed. “Are you thinking that I’m  _upset with you_?” As if he read his troubled mind, he breathed out slowly and closed his eyes.

 

“ _Mingyu_. I could never be disappointed with you.” Hansol looked straight into his eyes, “Ever since you’ve saved me from those douches back in middle school, you’ve always surpassed my expectations.”

 

Mingyu wasn’t good with his words. There wasn’t any words that came into his mind. He couldn’t always express what he felt with vocabulary. Another reason why he loves visual arts; he had another choice in expressing himself.

 

The troubled boy sighed and laid back in his chair, “I don’t know what to do now man. I can’t get that job back. But then again, I probably wouldn’t want it back anyways.” Mingyu chortled. His knee was still bouncing underneath. Hansol leaned in towards him, both arms crossed.

 

“Just try again. But this time, do something you love. Drawing.” Mingyu looked at the rapper in disbelief.

 

“Drawing? But it’s just a hobby-“

 

“-Oh come on man. Don’t give me that. Your drawings are _amazing_. The messages that are sent to the viewers are breath taking. I’m in awe whenever I see you finish a composition.” Mingyu sheepishly smiled. He couldn’t help but feel lifted when he was complimented about his art.

 

He couldn’t be naive though. The field was hard to get into, and jobs are shitty at first.

 

“It’s hard to get into though. You’d have to have experience, and skills, and have qualifications…”

 

Hansol patted his friend on the shoulder, “You have something not a lot of people don’t. It’s called connections.” He held up his phone, showing his contacts off the screen.

 

“I know a lot of people because of my rapping. And you know me. It’s not going to be hard for me to find someone who’s looking for someone like you.” Hansol poked Mingyu in the chest, “Besides, these contacts I have know other people as well. Important people. You have a great chance of loving what you do and more importantly,” Hansol murmured loud enough for Mingyu to hear, “ _loving yourself._ ”

 

Mingyu froze. Or more accurately, didn’t know what to do. He kept staring at his cold plate. His hands felt frozen. He wanted to feel a spark. Feel secure and confident.

 

But his heart felt  _burnt out_.

 

So he just smiled.

 

“Thanks man.”

 

Vernon smiled, feeling glad to help his childhood friend. A second later, like it was timed, his phone rang. Vernon quickly picked up.  _It’s probably his manager,_ Mingyu thinks.

 

“Hey.” Hansol looks to the side, trying to hear better over the phone.

 

“Yeah…..Uh huh….…tonight? Where?……They’re your friends?…….…Do I have to…?” The rapper whined. He agreed nonetheless and said his goodbye.

 

“Sorry man. My producer asked me-well, more like told me to do a favour.” Hansol kept typing away on his phone, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, “I have to go to a bar and listen to this band play. He’s not able to go since he’s really busy, so he wants me to go for him. He’s friends with the band leader I think? Eh, I don’t know.”

 

“That’s fine man. It was great seeing you anyways.”  _They aren’t really empty words._ Mingyu thinks. It truly was uplifting to see his childhood friend again. Hansol made him felt more refreshed and less tired than he was before. Mingyu appreciated being with him.

 

Hansol looked up, his eyes brightened with an idea in his head.

 

“Hey, why don’t you come with me to keep me company? I can even buy you the drinks if you feel like it. We’re just going to watch the band performing and then we’re gone.”

 

Mingyu scratched the back of his head. He really  _really_ wanted to say yes, but he  _sorta_ wanted to say no.

 

“Sorry man, I think it’s best if I uh….concentrate on getting a job.” It was a half lie.

 

Hansol pleaded, clasping his hands together. “Please Mingyu? It’s going to be so so  _so_ boring there. You could bring your sketchbook and draw some faces and bodies. Or whatever you’re into these days.” Mingyu could laugh at the sight in front of him. This rapper looked like an 8 year old pleading to get a puppy. He can’t believe he befriended this smaller version of Leonardo DiCaprio years ago.

 

He pondered on the offer however. It _would_  be better to stay at home. But it would be  _even better_ if he could drink his life away and turn his body at least 50% alcohol. Plus he could draw again and listen to a cool band with his best friend accompanying him.

 

Maybe socializing isn’t so bad after all.

 

“Okay, fine. What time?” Hansol cheered and thanked Mingyu several times.

 

“The band is performing at 10:00, but I want you to come at 9:00 just so you could have time to draw and relax or whatever. I’ll be there sooner, ok?” Mingyu nodded. His friend was grinning from ear to ear it was blinding to see his smile.

 

“Thank you so much again. I can’t thank you enough Mingyu.” Hansol put on his jacket, getting ready to go. Mingyu nodded and replied with ‘No problem’ while putting on his cold attire. He smiled at the thought that he’ll be able to see his friend again.

 

After paying for the bill (courtesy of Hansol Chwe, Mingyu’s pockets were filled with lint, not cash) the two boys head their separate ways. They both hugged and said their goodbyes.

 

“Remember to push your art out ok? Bring your sketchbook! You never know if you’ll become the new Gan Vogh!”

 

Mingyu laughed, “It’s Van Gogh you idiot.” Hansol rolled his eyes. A _rt nerd._

 

_____

 

Mingyu arrived home. His apartment was silent and felt cold. His boots being shoved off his feet echoed in the corridor and the friction of his leather jacket was unbearably loud. His feet dragged across the floor. He opened his bedroom door and slammed onto his bed, breathing in the sheets of scented fabric.

 

It’s warm.

 

Mingyu glanced to his left, where his nightstand was and where the alarm clock stood.

 

4:14 PM. 

 

He sighed.  _Fuck everything. Maybe the bar isn’t going to so bad._

 

Mingyu laid to rest and fell asleep, letting his mind drift off again.

 

 

 

OOOOO

 

When Mingyu cracked opened his eyes, it was dark in his room. It took a few seconds to register where he was and to roll on his back, groaning. The boy rubbed his eyes, letting out air from his lungs. He sighed. Mingyu stared at his ceiling, taking into detail of the little white cracks here and there, trying to focus his eyes onto the darkness.

 

He starts remembering bits and pieces of his day. From the (regrettable) decision of quitting his job, to seeing Hansol again. From promising him to meet up with him at the bar to going back to sleeping in his apartme-

 

Shit.

 

Mingyu quickly glanced at the clock. His eyes still adjusting to the dark.

 

9:33

 

Shit.  _Shit._

 

The tall boy quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, turning on the screen. He squinted his eyes from the sudden brightness. Hopefully Hansol isn’t too bothered about his tardiness?

 

**Leonardo DiHansol: 8:44 PM**

 

‘hey man i hope u get here soon! i just got here and im already bored lol.’

 

**Leonardo DiHansol: 9:03 PM**

 

****‘yo are u still on ur way? old guys keep talkin to me and offering me drinks. pls save me.’

 

**Missed Call: Leonardo DiHansol: 9:12 PM (3)**

 

**Leonardo DiHansol: 9:21 PM**

 

**‘** :( where are you??? :(‘

 

_Shit shit shit._

 

Mingyu rushed to the door, putting on his shoes while trying to call Hansol. The ringing stopped after a few seconds.

 

**“Sorry, the person you are calling is busy-”** Mingyu cursed under his breath. After placing on his black leather jacket and red scarf, he shut the door to his apartment and began his way to the local bar. He just prays to  _god_  that the kid cheeseburger combo he ate earlier won’t impede on his running.

 

___

 

The bar wasn’t bad at all; although it was the first one Mingyu’s ever been too. The place had a cloudy atmospheric aura. Lights were hanging from the ceiling, giving off a golden-brown glow to the bar. Some music from an unknown band was playing through the speakers of the room, contrasting with the chatter of the numerous people there, enjoying drinks and their company. It felt nostalgic, despite never coming here. Glasses banging on the counter as well as being clinked together rang in Mingyu’s ears. He surveyed the bar, taking into detail of the general mood of the population, as well as looking for his dear friend Hansol.

 

No one seemed to be looking at him, yet he could feel everyone’s eyes on his awkward entrance. He gulped and licked his lips. His eyes still scattering the area for his rapper friend. He looked around while he moved himself to a seat next to the counter, realizing that he was blocking the entrance. He puffed his cheeks before breathing out heavily. He fucked up. Again.

 

“Hello sir, what would you like?” Mingyu turned around in his seat, noticing the bartender smiling, wiping a glass with a worn out rag. His hair was styled, the ends of his hair curling back all fancy-like. His white tuxedo suit was contrasted with his sunken brown eyes and the bags that lay underneath.

 

Mingyu figured Hansol would backup his promise of free alchohol to him. The boy quickly scanned over the numerous bottles of alcohol that were shown on the shelf behind the bartender. He shrugged, “Uh, maybe just get me a beer. Surprise me.”

 

The bartender nodded, “If you need anything else, just call me, my name’s Junhui.” He looked over his shoulder at another skinny bartender who was at the same side of the counter as him. He called him out, telling him something in a foreign language Mingyu didn’t understand. The other bartender understood and quickly walked to go get something from another room. 

 

“Minghao will get your drink. Is there anything else you need?” Junhui looked back at Mingyu. The boy was about to dismiss the friendly guy when he suddenly thought of something.

 

“Hey, have you seen this guy, uh, with brown hair down to here,” He motioned the length with his hands, “Wearing a denim jacket and snapback perhaps?” Mingyu bit his lip as the other boy looked up on left, trying to recall said person. “No, sorry, I haven’t. Maybe he was here a couple minutes ago, I just started my shift.” Jun shook his head.

 

“Alright, thanks anyways.” The bartender replied back with a “you’re welcome” before walking away to greet other customers. Mingyu exhaled, rubbing his eyes. His friend just ditched him. Just great.

 

On the other hand, he felt his phone vibrate against his jeans. He quickly snatched it from his jeans, seeing the screen light up. Mingyu frowned.

 

**Leonardo DiHansol: 9:40 PM**

 

‘hey man. sorry but i ditched. my producer said he was able 2 go last minute (more like his ‘friend’ made him go) so i didnt need to go. sorry that im ditching u. (even tho it more looks like u were ditching me :c ) I pretty much left a few mins ago, so ur prob not even there lol.’

 

Mingyu groaned. He was pretty much alone in the bar, and he didn’t even bring his sketchbook. Did he even bring his wallet?  _Oh my god. I’m an idiot._

 

**Leonardo DiHansol: 9:41 PM**

 

**‘** But hey! if ur there already, so sorry man :c looks like ur gonna have to hang out with my old cranky producer haha. hope u brought ur sketchbook, or r u still sleeping rn?’

 

Mingyu felt a drop in the pit of his stomach. He probably made Hansol feel like he ditched him. The thought in his head was nagging him in the back of his mind. His friend is probably lying about his producer coming. He was just making an excuse for leaving the bar.

 

_He didn’t want to be alone here. He was waiting for Mingyu to come, but he never did._

 

_I have never fucked up so bad._ The young adult scratched his head. Should he even text back?  _No, it would make him even more of a dick than he is now._ He decided to just text in the morning, and act like he passed out the minute he lay down in bed. The numbing pain in his head kept growing. It was pounding.

 

Mingyu checked the time. It was two minutes until ten, and he figured there was still time to leave before looking like a douche for leaving right when the band starts playing.

 

Boy was his luck running out.

 

Before he could even fully leave his seat, the person beside him, probably drunk out of their mind, bumped their arm on their beer, no longer standing on the counter. The half full glass bottle landed on Mingyu’s lap, splashing ale on his jeans, finally ending up on the ground. Luckily the container didn’t break into countless pieces, but Mingyu’s soul was.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sooo sooo sorry.” Slurred sentences were spilling out of the sympathetic drunk, trying to helping Mingyu somehow, yet the guy could only just hold onto him for support while he stood up. The liquid was soaking through Mingyu’s jeans, spreading further and making him more uncomfortable than he already was.

 

“Uh…It’s….It’s fine-I mean….um….” Mingyu stuttered, struggling to make a coherent sentence to the other person. He didn’t know what to say. Of course it wasn’t fine. It looked like he  _pissed in his goddamn pants._ Would beer even come out of his jeans? Would his jeans ever smell good again? He liked cleaning but would this even come out easy? What would he even use-

 

“Man, Doogi did you spill your drink on another guy  _again?”_ Interrupting Mingyu’s rambling in his mind, a deep voice echoed in Mingyu’s ears. He looked up, seeing an irritated face looking at the stranger.

 

Mingyu could only stare in awe.

 

“I said sorry to the guy, don’t be prissy again Wonwoo. He said it was fine.” The drunken voice replied, dismissing his hands. Mingyu couldn’t keep up with the situation because he kept thinking in his head  _his name’s Wonwoo._

 

The drunk’s companion snorted, pointing at the victim’s pants. “He  _had_  to say it was fine, it’s common courtesy. But now the guy looks like he pissed his pants.” Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu, cueing him to say something. Mingyu awkwardly laughed at the eye contact, looking away. “It’s, that- I’m fine. Really.” He looked back at the stranger in front of him.  _Is he wearing eyeliner?_

 

“See? What I tell yaa? It’s fine. I’m gonna take a piss.” Wonwoo sighed, brushing his hair aside (Mingyu’s heart tripped) letting Doogi stumble around, trying to get to the toilets, leaving the two alone.

 

“Hey” The deep, deep voice kept ringing in Mingyu’s head like little bells, “Are you sure you’re fine? Your pants are gonna smell like beer for the next couple of days. I’m really sorry man, my friend’s a clumsy drunk.” Mingyu smiled shyly.

 

“Well it could be worse. He could’ve thrown up on me.” Mingyu scratched the back of his head, trying to humour the guy. It worked, making a laugh escape Wonwoo’s lips.

 

“Yeah, that’s true. You’d be surprised how many times that happened.” Before the long silence between got awkward, the bartender joined in the little party.

 

“Here you go sir, sorry for the wait.” The skinny looking boy set down a cold, sweaty beer in front of Mingyu. He frowned, being reminded that he didn’t even bring his wallet.

 

“Oh, um, sorry but I didn’t bring my wallet or anything, plus I’m not staying so…” Mingyu pursed his lips together, hating the awkward stare the boy on the other side of the counter was giving.

 

“Wait, you’re not staying? Even though there’s my band playing in a few minutes?” Wonwoo interrupted the two, being in minor shock. Mingyu casted his eyes over the newfound friend, “Yeah sorry, I was, uh, supposed to meet up a friend and they ditched so…”

 

Wonwoo placed his hand on his chin, smiling, “What if I make you stay?” Mingyu’s eyes grew wide. Was something tugging his cheeks upward?

 

Taking Mingyu’s silence as a yes, Wonwoo looked over at the bartender, “I’ll pay for his drinks Minghao. Thanks.” The other male nodded his head in reply before serving other customers. The courteous boy looked at Mingyu who was still speechless.

 

“Hey,” Wonwoo tried to snap the other boy’s surprised gaze, “My band is playing right now, so enjoy that beer, I’ll be back.” Mingyu nodded, trying to stutter out words.

 

“Yeah, um I will-I’ll wait. For you. Thanks man.” The two boys smiled, before one of them walking off, but stopping in his tracks before he was totally out of Mingyu’s shy bubble.

 

“Hey, what was your name again? I don’t think you told me.” Wonwoo licked his lips and o _h god so help Mingyu’s racing heart right now._

 

Mingyu swallowed, as if that would calm the erupting volcano in his stomach.

 

“Mingyu - Kim Mingyu. Y-yours?”

 

Wonwoo’s cheeks raised up, showing his white (and in Mingyu’s opinion,  _flawless_ ) teeth.

 

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. I’ll see you in an hour.” He stated before walking off, looking back a few times of course. And every time Wonwoo glanced back, Mingyu was still looking starstruck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will come out, or if it will EVER come out tbh. if you guys like it i'll keep going? ehhhsid jv
> 
> i'm also jisooscat on tumblr and twitter !


End file.
